Reconciliation
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ONESHOT. Junior and Kris break up in Season 1, but Junior still tries to get Kris to change her mind. What will happen?


A/N: Hey! This is my 30th story! Woaaahh! well anyway, I hope you like it!! Review please! It thrills me to know what you think!

--BookCase Girl

I hadn't meant to hurt him. It was more for the Ritters. I just couldn't stand the fact that I had hurt them after they had done so much for me. Because it had been my fault. Being involved with Junior had been my fault, so that meant what he did was my fault too. I knew deep down that that was probably irrational thinking, but for now it was what I thought.

I tried to sit up in bed, but got a head rush and fell right back down again. I thought about how I had yelled at him, how I had admitted that I loved him in the worst possible way, while breaking up with him. I felt sobs start to come on again, and, as much as I wanted to swallow them, I let them come. I needed to get this mourning over with so I could forget about him. I just had to forget and focus on the Ritters and how to help them.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door of my room-like space in my trailer. I hadn't heard Junior leave yet, and I was afraid of what was about to happen. I was really vulnerable and that always seemed to lead to something that I didn't necessarily want to happen. Junior knocked briefly before opening the door and coming in, sitting on my bed gently.

"Kris, look. I know I can't make you not hate me for what I did, but if we love each other we should be able to get past it, shouldn't we? I mean, if the love we have is strong enough, we can forget about this, right?" Junior pleaded as he looked into my teary eyes.

I stared at him. I couldn't believe he was doing this. He was making it too hard. He had persistence, I'd give him that. He never, ever stopped when it came to me. That was how it had been from day one. I realized he was awaiting an answer and all I could utter was, "Jun- I" I sobbed again and he gave me the saddest look I had ever seen on his face. It looked like a puppy who hadn't been able to play in a while.

"Kris, please. Please," he continued to beg. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He knew that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He sounded so pathetic right now, but he felt pathetic. He just wanted things to go back to this afternoon, before anyone found out about him and Tina. He just wished-

His thoughts were cut off by me finally breaking the silence. "Junior, I can't. I just, I _can't._ I said that before and you didn't get it. You hurt the Ritters, and now the blame is on me for trusting you," I told him, sobering up from her tears a little.

"But, Kris, I love- I jus- Please," he knew he was becoming even more pathetic each time he begged her, but he had to try. He had to try everything. "Don't you love me?" he asked, knowing the answer might fix things.

"Yeah, of course I do, Junior. I- it's just-" my explanation was cut off by Junior's lips. He pushed me back on the bed, and for some reason I couldn't pull away. It may have had something to do with the fact that we had done this only about 8 hours ago, and that made it all that much easier to do it again. I got lost in the moment and tried to control myself, but I couldn't.

He finally pulled away from me, and he looked as if he were about to say something, but instead he lifted my shirt up. He stopped just as it was about to be lifted above my head and looked at my face, his eyes boring into mine. He could probably see the redness to them. I stared at him as he continued to look at me, finally speaking. "Kris, I- this- I mean, are you sure? I just thought if you said you loved-" he sighed and rolled off of me, running his hands through his hair and laying down next to me.

I looked at him for a moment before breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Junior, maybe breaking up wasn't the right thing to do, okay? I just, I was really upset that you did that. That you didn't talk to me. I mean- I guess, it just would have been nice to hear it from you, not the Ritters. And, I'm probably being a little stupid thinking that its my fault what you did. It isn't and I should have known the Ritters wouldn't think that. And, did I mention I'm sorry?" I asked him.

He looked over at me and smiled. "I think it was hidden somewhere in there, yeah." He rolled over and kissed me again, this time pulling my shirt up fully and taking it off of me. I took his off too, and marveled at the fact that things were resolved so quickly. I wasn't as stubborn with him, but I didn't know why.

His tongue danced with mine in a rhythm that I didn't realize I had missed so much. I moaned quietly and his hand trailed down my back, making it arch sharply. I scraped my fingernails across his chest and he smiled against my neck as he planted kisses there.

Out breathing got heavier at the same time as things got more fast and heated. We lay there afterwards tangled in each other like a ball of yarn, his arms around my body, mine around his, and our legs entwined together. He fell asleep before me, breathing through his mouth. I traced circles in the palm of his hand, mesmerized by what had just happened. I smiled at the memory that was created tonight. I smiled at how we had reconciled after being broken up for only 15 minutes. My smile dimmed, although only a little, as my world went dark and I fell into the oblivion of sleep.


End file.
